


"Can I Kiss You?"

by DreamWriter



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halfling, Sweet Kisses, prompts, timer traveller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWriter/pseuds/DreamWriter
Summary: It's been a while since I've continued on with my main story with Nadia. So, why not write about my OTHER OC that I made during an RP? Anyone up for a time-travelling human/elven halfing that sporadically pops into other fandoms? Trust me, there's more to her than that. ;)  (Yes, my brain is that mean to me that I can't find inspiration to continue something else, it'll GLADLY start a new project... FML.) So, these are the musings I came up with from writing prompts I found across the internet. Enjoy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832221
Kudos: 1





	"Can I Kiss You?"

**"Can I Kiss You?"**

Giddy laughter spilled from her lips as she tried to suppress them with her hand over her mouth. It warmed his heart to see her smile and cracked one of his own when he heard her laugh. He wondered what do he do to deserve someone as kind as her to be on his arm this night; let alone say yes to a date with him.

Whatever the case, he relished ever moment they had on this night. Each minute fleeting as he wished that it didn’t have to end or them having to go back to the tower. He didn’t want to risk Hydra ambushing them and trying to take her when he just wanted her to have some sense of normality.

‘Hell, you’re one to talk. You’re the least normal one here’, he mentally chastised himself. ‘But still…’

He found himself looking at her as she pointed out a pier that was empty and just overlooked the ocean as well as the Statue of Liberty.

“Bucky! Let’s go there! The water looks beautiful with all these lights shining down on it! Like manmade stars!”, she professed as she tugged on his arm to come over to the pier with her, but he gave some resistance.

“I don’t know, Doll. I’ve already kept you out long enough. Don’t want to run into any trouble”, he stated as he surveyed the area, making sure that there were no threats about.

“I know, Bucky… Just… just for a little while? Please. Just a few minutes. Not a moment more!”, she sulked at him with large doe eyes, trying to convince him. With a heavy sigh, he relented.

“Alright, just a few minutes, then we go back, alright?” All he got back was an excited squeal of an answer as she dragged him towards the pier, the taller of the two shaking his head at her delight with a small smile tugged on his face. 

Once there, she let out a words of amazement of the view and asked him a few things about the statue, him answering them all and then some as she looked on in awe at the view in front of her, while he just looked at the beauty in front of him; the lights and shimmering of the water playing on her face as she held such an astound expression for the world around her. He could watch her forever, but he knew that they had to get back.

“Alright, sweetheart. We gotta head back now. I’ll take you around the city next downtime, alright?”, he implored as he guided a hand to her back. She nodded her head as she wore a sad smile on her lips.

“Right… I… just want to etch this to my memory before we go… Never know when’s the next time I’ll get you to myself”, she says as she looked at him with appreciation for what he’s done for her after being kept inside for so long, both figuratively and literally.

It was when she turned her head back to the ocean that a breeze came and swirled her auburn hair around her face gently, as she tucked it behind her semi pointed ear and committed the vista to memory, just in case she were to leave this world abruptly before seeing it once more.

Bucky did the same, capturing how she looked at this moment with a serene expression on her face as she took in all that the was in front of her, from the gentle tussle of her hair, to the look of pure adoration she beheld his hometown in. It stirred something in him, something that he ended up just blurting out before he could think on the actions of his words.

“Can I kiss you?”

There was a barely audible gasp that came from her lips as she turned to look at him, but his ears picked up on it. He kicked himself for being this forward with her. Especially on a first date. “Sorry, Janna. I shouldn’t have – ““I would like that”, she confided, as a hint of a blush graced her naturally tanned freckled face.

He felt relief wash over him as he stepped closer to her, his human hand still on the small of her back as his gloved metal one caressed her face and met her half way for their lips to meet. It was a sensual kiss, one that wasn’t overtly passionate or chaste, just the balance that they both needed from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lots enjoyed these! More than likely will become a series. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed. Leave a comment on WHAT you enjoyed. ;)


End file.
